Parallel Universe
by IfOnlyICouldKillYouWithMyEyes
Summary: This has to be the best day of my life!" What happens when you mix Milk with a science fair project? Rated for Language.... maybe possible Yaoi in later chapters... you get to decide on what could happen next.
1. Milk and screwdrivers

WOW!!!!!I didn't think I'd ever get back on here.... whoa, well now that's outta the way, DISCLAIMER TIME!!!!! Wooohooooo!!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Death note or its characters, just my own and the plot!!!

* * *

The street lamps shone through the rain speckled windows. It was 4:16 in the morning and the worlds greatest detective, his three successors and the smartest teen in Kanto were trying to make the world's best science fair project. Trying being the operative word here!  
"How much longer?," Near whined "this project has to be in later today!" His impatience began to show as he shifted his weight and started to twirl his hair. He looked questioningly at the others, but L was the first to respond.  
"Soon, Near don't worry, I think Matt & Raito are nearly done, right Raito-kun?" L put the strawberry smoothie flavored lolly back in his mouth.  
"Sure.. yeah... whatever. Hey Matt, could you pass me that screwdriver please?" He had said the latter part in his best English with the cheesiest grin Matt had ever seen. With a stifled chuckle, Matt passed Raito the tool from near his own feet.  
"Thanks, Does anyone know where Mello is with our darn drinks?"  
"Back to Japanese then, hey Raito?" Chuckled Matt  
"I'm here! I'm here! Damn Raito, you are so fucking impatient! You want it done quicker, You do it! And stop treating me like I'm your bitch!!!" Mello screamed, yet managed to maneuver around in the dimly lit room without spilling the tray of various drinks.  
"Geez.. Mello-man! Calm down, its four in the morning! You know, i thought you were growing the canes for L's sugar filled tea." Raito joked, albeit badly but he still joked all the same. This seemed to stun both L & Matt, whom, after several past attempts at speaking to Raito in the morning, usually coming back from it with no prevail. It just cheered Mello right up.  
"Raito??" Matt & L both looked like they'd seen a ghost.  
"Raito, are you feeling okay?" Matt leaned closer and put his hand on Ratio's forehead.  
"Nope. No fever L"  
"DO YOU WANT THESE!?!?!?!" Mello was positively severely pissed off with standing there holding the tray.  
"HERE!" Instead he began to hand them out.  
"L, Your tea and Sugar castle, Near the hot chocolate with the marshmallows is yours, Matt, your blackcurrant tea. And, the milk is yours Raito."  
"Huh?" Matt turned his head in surprise,  
"No black coffee? How come?"  
Raito just shrugged, "Today is different. I feel like something exciting will happen."  
"PEOPLE FOCUS!! MY PROJECT!?!" Near was getting restless now.


	2. Strange sheds

WOW!!!!! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmm Bbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!! --(Dory moment)  
Woooooooh!!!.... woah, well now thats outta the way, DISCLAIMER TIME!!!!! Wooohooooo!!!!  
Disclaimer: I dont own Death note or its characters, just my own and the plot!!!

This is now taking place in the Parallel Universe,,, incase any of you.. well you know... got confuzzled... like me... *Ashamed*  
On with the STORY!!!!

Kiran: Light  
Lawliet/Lawli: L  
Matthew: Matt  
Michael: Mello  
Nathan: Near  
& then there's Misa

* * *

Meanwhile:

Potato chips fell over Kiran's head... yet again Michael had dumped ANOTHER bag of chips over Kiran..  
_I'm going to kill him. _Kiran thought for the briefest of moments. Kiran got to his feet and stormed towards Michael with his eyes a brighter red than usual.  
"Kiran, Michael stop pissing around. Your messing up the room."  
"Sorry Nathan" Kiran hung his head. Michael just mentally cursed everyone and all inanimate objects which had made him be nice to Nathan. "Yeah. Sorry"  
Nathan blinked. "S'okay. Kiran, Matthew said your muffins were done. They should be cool enough now."  
Kiran leapt over the furniture and made a mad dash towards the kitchen, his arms flailing around, hollering.

In the kitchen, Misa was leant against the work top, eating a pop tart, discussing with Matthew what sort of lights should be on the christmas tree this year.  
"Clear would probably be the best option, it'd look more professional that way."  
"I think we should buy red and gold ones to make it look more in tune with the tree."  
Kiran just wanted his chocolate muffins.  
"Rainbow ones," he spurted suddenly. Misa and Matthew looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
"Rainbow? Are you mental? Wait. Don't answer that, of course you are. Your completely derailed. You have an imaginary friend that you say eats nothing but jam, and your dream man is only that. A man of your dreams."  
"Ouch, it was only a suggestion, no need to be a complete bitch about it, Misa. But then again thats you isnt it. A complete and total bitch. And my dream man is real. I will prove it to you one day you whore! Now. Where the hell are my muffins?"  
Matthew handed the tray of muffins over, hiding the smirk very carefully. With that Kiran turned, grabbed a bottle of irn-bru, some parma violets and headed out the back door, towards the recording studio.

******************

Music could be heard inside the shared house, it was so loud Michael couldn't think anymore.  
"I'm going out there to see him, and get him to turn this shit down! Its driving me insane."  
"Come on Mik, it's not that bad. I quite like it really, and its got a good beat to it. I-"  
"Shut up Nat, it's too bloody loud!"  
"Well let me come too," As Nathan stood up from his yoga position, Michael turned and for the ninth time that morning cursed everyone and all the inanimte objects in the room.

Michael had been hammering with his fists on the door that hard, blood had started to trickle down and pool around his leather bracelet.  
"Kiran, open this God damn door! Kiran! KIRAN!!! KIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!"  
Nathan slipped between the battered door and Michael, shoving himself and Michael away.  
"Leave this to me," Nathan had a mischeivous grin spreading across his pale face.  
Michael watched as Nathan scuttled under the window and bent into a strange shape, making him look like a crab.  
_And I live with that. _The disgrace on Michael's face could kill a thousand samurai.  
Nathan had made it over to the shed, without falling, Michael presumed.

"Ow you bastard! OHMYGOSH!!! Arrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhh!!! Get your bloody foot from out of my face! You freaking woman! Whats with all the leather you fem- holy shit!" Nathan scrabbled to get out of the door, five sets of eyes looking at him, scaring him.  
"Michael, Michael, MICHAEL!! Help me. Get Matthew, Lawli and Misa! I'll get Kiran." Nathan searched the studio for an open window.

"How'd you think we got here?" Near asked himself out loud.  
"Like we know, it was your crazy machine!" Mello's tone was severley pissed off.  
"Mello, chill out. Lets just get out of this shed, L's dick is too close to my face. Too Close." Matt struggled to keep his cigarette between his lips.  
L kicked the shed door, perhaps too hard as it snapped off its hinges and splintered into several small pieces.  
Once out of the small space, they could see that they were in a garden. Light's eyes widened with recognition as he scanned the area.  
"Does anyone know where we are?" Matt looked around. Nope, he had no clue. _Good thing I asked, _he thought.  
L, Near and Mello shook their heads. Light just wandered over towards the recording studio. He could here someone gibbering wildly inside.  
"The, t-t-t-t-the d-d-dude in l-l-leather. It's him. Its hi-"  
"Stop flailing around and just let me out. I'm out of muffins," Light turned and looked over toward his friends.  
_Hmm, they both know Mello.  
_"We're at Shukkei-en, a famous japanese garden." he added when Mello and Matt looked clueless.

Michael was inside the house waving his arms like a mad man.  
"For Pete's sake Lawli! There's people here! If you don't stop doing your hair, I'm going to give them permission to take and destroy ALL your make up and designer shit. Now, downstairs."

Misa, Michael, Matthew and Lawliet trudged through the trees towards the studio.  
"These people had better be worth my time. Watari wanted me to get some beauty like I need it though is it?"  
"No, Lawli. your beautiful." Michaels sarcasm went unnoticed. Shame.  
Misa's jaw dropped as they came into view of the recording studio, with Kiran, Nathan and five strange weirdos coming out of the shed.


End file.
